Starfire's second tranfromation
by ecchi writer
Summary: Starfire is going though her species puberty and undergoes a lot of changes. Lots of Lemon. Robin and Starfire
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titain (wish I did)

This is not for people under 18 due to adult theme and a lot of lemon (I bet you won't listen)

Starfire woke up with a effort. Docter Light just had to attack in the middle of the night. Starfire pulled back her hair and saw a flash of purple. She looked at the back off her hand. There it was a purple spot. "O Well" thought starfire "It's not as of I didn't know it was coming.

_At Breakfast that day_

Everyone was eating and fighting over each others food ,except for Raven of course who remanded untouched Starfire briefly thought that Raven seemed as if she could go a dust devil without getting a speck of dust on her.

Starfire said quietly "I have an announcement"

Everyone igonored her

Starfire said a again a little more loudly this time "I have an announcement"

No one seemed to hear

Starfire yelled louder this time "**I have an announcement**"

Everyone jumped, except for Raven who simply turned.

Robin said "well what is it"

Starfire blushed and said "well you see um, I am about to go through my kankiman" showing the dot.

Everyone looked at it stupidly that Beast boy said"and what is this kank-ie-man-iouse"

Starfire said "well, I am about to got go through a" she tried to think of the right word "a sort of puberty"

Robin said "um what is going to happen"

Starfire seemed to get over her nervousness "a lot of things, the process will take about one earth month. My mind is going to be developing after the kankiman I will be a lot smarter, but during kankiman It will be like UM my brain is down for improvements. I will not have any "second guesser" whenever I think of something I will say or do it right away with out thinking about it. Also I am going to be very emotional and my memory is going to be awful. I think this is going to be a trying and embarrassing time for us all.

Also I am going to start developing my kank" at the dumb looks of the team she sad "it is like a, power storage place It will develop some where on my body, it is different for everyone, that place will start storing power like fat"

Cyborg raised his hand and looking a bit overwhelmed asked "is that everything"

Starfire said "well am going to be very hungry and it is going to be very important that I eat as much as I can or I might be stunted for the rest of my life there other things and I can't remember them all, but in case you guys need to know something well I'm in kankiman I managed to get this E book translated into English"

She passed over a book with the word kankiman on the cover.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.

This is the first story I have ever written.

For the rest of the day Starfire stayed in her room. The rest of the team set to reading about kankiman. Cybrog had the book downloaded into his memory.

The next day everyone was eating breakfast and trying to seem unconcerned, but they kept on glancing at the door. The door slammed open and Starfire flew in. She was wearing the same clothes as usual, except for that they were covered with orange and green strips. Robin thought that she looked different somehow, but could not tell how.

Robin looked unsure and whispered to Cybrog "what is that"

Cybrog said "That is the traditional dress of someone under kankiman, you see when they are going though kankiman they will act without thinking and the dress is to let everyone knows and does not get offended"

Robin than realized what it was that seemed different. He should have seen it before her chest was _bigger. _

Starfire yelled out in a super happy voice "hello my dear dear friends I am so happy see you all again" her stomach gave cartoonish growl "I think I am hungery so I think I will eat" She said this last part in a little kid voice.

She flow down and literally inhaled all the food on the table.

Beastboy said "Wow, I haven't even seen Cybrog do that before"

I am sorry for the short chapter. Plz review even I am not quite how this story is going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I had forgotten been doing a lot of school work and than I for got about this story

I am sorry I had forgotten been doing a lot of school work and than I for got about this story.

Starfire looked up and said is "Is there any more, I _must _feed."

The titans looked at each other and Cybrog said "Better get her some food, it will be unhealthy if she don't eat"

All of the titans dash and brought in plates full of food.

Starfire inhaled it all burbled explosively, yawn and fell asleep.

Beasrboy tired, sweaty and hungry said "how much is she going to eat, and where does she put it all!?"

All the titans looked over at the sleeping starfire. She had a goofy look on her face. They looked closer. She looked rather bloated and her clothes looked starched (what are they made out of anyway).

Then, starfire woke up and floated back to her room.

I know it's short for such a long wait forgive me


End file.
